one_piece_new_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Marko D. Dragon
Marko D. Dragon also known as''' "Akagorira"' and como nlly '"Gorilla Admiral", is a marine Admiral. His parents are unknown but it is known that he was born on Dawn Island. His dream is always to become a pirate but as his village was burned down by pirates he decided to become a marine and hunt down every single pirate. Marko has a worldwide reputation for causing chaos where ever he appears, some say as he kills his "pray" he has a very bright smile on his face. He is famous for his signature roar when he starts a chase and for his young looks for his age. As well he is very fearsome in fights as all his enemies do not live to tell the tales of what he does. Appearance A tall muscular male, a quite light sink tone. He has short spiky dirty blond hair, and blood red eyes. He has quite a young looking face, he is mostly has a smile on his face that hides his true intentions. He wears a black T-Shirt that on its back has the Marine symbol and written in white that he is a admiral with a combo of black jeans and light black lace up skates that allow him for mobility. His trademark on his pperance would be his Blood Red eyes. Personality Most usually he will smile, but in presence of evil doers and pirates he will start to joke but in a very dark way, he will laugh at pain of others ... As he is quite young compared to other Admirals he will always try to find some things to do and cause trouble to pirates.. History Marko was born on Dawn Island, East Blue... There he was raised by his parents until the age of 5 at the age of 5 his parents where both murdered from a group of pirates, from that day he decided to join the Marines and destroy the pirate era... As the time passed on from a simple marine he was asked to join the CP0 as his skills where very high... After joining the CP0 he was gived the Saru Saru no Mi: Model: Ancient Gorilla', he spend 5 years with the CP0 doing various kinds of missions on which he trained and gained strenght and skill, at the age of 25 he was asked to become a Admiral and since that day when he became a Admiral most of his hisotry is just chaos and destruction of pirates and criminals. Statistics '''Age': 29 Height: 8'6 Weight: 70kg/154lbs Race: Human Eye Color: Blood Red Hair color: Dirty Blond Birthday: 22.July Rank: Admiral Affiliation: Marines Abilities and Powers At a very young age Marko was known to be quite strong and fast, he would usually be called a Gorilla for the famous times when he gets angry and starts to act like a gorilla destroying all in reach... Rokoushiki Before becoming a Marine Admiral, Marko was part of the CP0 where he trained to use the Rokoushiki he mastered all seven of the powers to such extend that he knows how to use even the most advanced variations of those powers. Hasshoken Trough his life Marko traveled many times and in one of his travels he visited the Chinjao Family, as a member of CP0 he was very strong and a fast learner, and in that time he spend there he trained with the Chinjao Family and learned the Hasshoken. Haki *'Kenbunshoku Haki'- Marko learned to use Kenbunshoku Haki even before he was a big time marine, the skill came very usefull to him in many wars an battles. *'Busoshoku Haki'- This haki he studied with the CP0 though he only knows the basics of this kind of haki *'Haoshoku Haki'- The third type of Haki Marko inherited from his late mother, and till now he only knows to use it in the most difficult situations Devil Fruit ''' Marko ate his Devil Fruit the Saru Saru no Mi: Model: Ancient Gorilla''' at the point when he joined the CP0, from that age he trained with the fruit and became known as the "Red Gorilla" or "Akagorira". 'He trained with the fruit to such extend that he reached something called Awakened Zoan. '''Swordsmanship ' As a marine he as well learned how to use a sword, though his sword style is quite unique he named his sword style '''Kingugorira a style in which he can go crazy with his sword that is especially constructed for him Sword: Marko own a sword which's blade is made out of sea stone and the handle of the sword was inbound with a Artifical made Zoan devil fruit with the model of a Monkey, the sword is called Saru-ken